Unexpected Return
by SailorCrackhead
Summary: Sayain reincarnations, heated arguments, and one pissed of sayain goddess. What does this have to do with Bulma...everything. And Vegeta isn't going to stop till he gets to the bottom of it. Rated PG13 for swearing, rating will go up later.


The temperature was at least 90 degrees. The desert stretched out as far as the eye could see, a small strip of green just near the horizon line barely visible, indicating the forest miles and miles away. There was sand in the air, a constant annoyance to those who happened to be passing through. Mountains and rocks were scattered across the land, some high and jagged, others small and smooth, but all of them were a reddish clay color. Behind one of these mountains happened to be a group of immensely powerful warriors, or at least powerful by Earth standards. They were currently hiding from an alien tyrant and his army stationed right in the middle of the land. A space tyrant that was thought to be dead. The group was comprised of a Namekian, 4 humans, a half-saiyan, and a saiyan prince. Unbeknownst to these warriors, a familiar blue haired female was fast approaching, ready for action. However, this female would soon be involved in a whole different kind of battle, bringing everyone with her?whether they liked it or not.

Ch.1

3rd person P.O.V.

"Bulma, what the Hell are you doing here!? Have you any idea who that alien standing near the ship is!?" Yamcha was bright red in the face, trying to understand his girlfriend's logic in coming to the battlefield. Bulma had just suddenly appeared in her hover car with Puar, all smiles and legs, her skirt being particularly short he had noticed. Not that he minded. "Do you even understand what that..thing..can do! I mean, I thought you were smart Bulma, yet here you are."

After recapsuling her car, Bulma looked up, having heard only half of her boyfriend's rant. She didn't care, and shot back with her normal attitude. "Well, the last time I checked Yamcha, it was a free county and I have every right to go where I damn well please. It's not like I'm gonna stand up and say 'Hey, here I am, along with all these guys you fought and killed. Wanna try again?' I just wanna see what this so-called Frieza looks like. When I was on Namek, I didn't get to see anything and I'm curious. If you don't like it, go right ahead and make me leave." Arching an eyebrow and putting a hand on her hip, she looked at him with the dare in her eyes, knowing he would never in his life try to do something like that. She loved to poke fun of him in front of everybody. Served him right for chastising her like a child. She was a grown woman, and she wasn't about to let him forget it.

Sighing, Yamcha shook his head slightly. If he had even made a move to make her leave, he knew his ears would soon be met by ungodly shrieks, so he figured it was best to leave her be. Besides, perhaps he wouldn't even have to fight. "Fine Bulma, stay. But if you get hurt, don't blame me."

"Oh, I'll be fine. And I know I wouldn't get hurt, because you'd be protecting me." She smiled sweetly, happy to have gotten her way. Suddenly, as she was about to move toward Gohan and Kriilin, she heard a noise. It was soft, and she had to strain her ears to hear it. She then realized it was laughter. Turning around, she spotted it's source. Standing farthest away from the group in a pink shirt and yellow pants was Vegeta. She should have known. She grinned at his clothes. She had given them to him knowing he'd hate them, but hey, he was being an asshole and needed to be taught a lesson. Mess with Bulma and get burned. However, she was sincerely curious as to why he was laughing, since she found nothing funny about the present situation. "What's so funny Vegeta?"

Hearing her words, Vegeta turned to the side. Observing her for a moment, he replied in his usual sarcastic tone, "I was laughing at that pathetic excuse for a man, whom you seem to have wrapped around your finger. It's hilarious that a man, a warrior even, takes orders from someone as weak as yourself. Even if his fighting ability is abysmal, he should at least be able to take care of an obnoxious woman such as you." Smiling haughtily, he turned back around and was silent once more.

Clenching her fists, Bulma instantly retorted, not for an instant thinking about what she was saying. "Y'know what Vegeta, screw you! I'm not ordering anyone to do anything. He happens to be my boyfriend and is listening to me. Plus, Yamcha would never use his strength to do ANYTHING to me, because he's familiar with a little thing called respect, unlike you. I mean, I'm sure you've had to use strength to make women listen to you, but that's not my problem. And so what if Yamcha isn't the strongest. From what I've heard and observed, you've gotten your ass kicked multiple times. I mean, you claim to be the strongest warrior, and yet, hmmmm, you always seem to get beaten to a pulp by Goku. Would you mind explaining that to me, or maybe you'd just like to shut up for once and stop being a prick!" She was breathing deeply and her chest heaved slightly. Looking around, she saw that everyone was staring at her now. Instead of their usual looks of fear or annoyance, which was often induced by her yelling, they looked downright perplexed. Confused, Bulma took a deep breath to calm herself and asked, "What?"

"Bulma, are you ok? I really don't think you should be here. I think the heat might be getting to you. Are you dehydrated?" Moving forward, Yamcha placed his hand against her forehead, searching for a sign of a fever. Frowning slightly at the coolness of her skin, he moved his hand to cup her face, looking down at her with a worried expression.

"Wha...? Why are you looking at me like that? Why is everyone looking at me funny? I'm fine. Unless you were insulted at what I just said to Vegeta?." Pulling away from Yamcha, she found that Gohan and Krillin were both wearing the same worried, confused expression. Tien looked mildly upset , and Chaotzu just looked like he always did. Looking at Piccolo, she saw he wore a shocked and puzzled expression. It was Vegeta that bothered her. Looking at his face, one wouldn't find anything wrong. It was smooth, the cheekbones high and structured, the nose straight and his lips full. However, his eyes told a whole other story. Rage radiated in waves from them, directed right at her. Involuntarily taking a step away from his heated gaze, she once again asked, "What the hell is wrong?"

"Well, Bulma, I don't know how to say this, but I didn't understand a word of what you said to Vegeta. It sounded like some foreign language." Krillin spoke hesitantly, not wanting to get Bulma into one of her ranting moods, knowing full well that when she was really angry she could be like that for days.

Speaking softly and toward the ground, Gohan said politely, "It's true Bulma-san, I didn't understand it. I don't think Piccolo-san or Tien-san did either."

Extremely pissed off now, Bulma yelled, "Well, I don't know what the FUCK you all heard, but I spoke in English so you can all go and get your hearing checked or something, because this is friggin ridiculous!" With that, she turned and started to walk away, ready to get out her car and leave. What the fuck did she care anyway? She had only yelled at Vegeta, and everyone was acting as if she was crazy. Thinking of something else to yell at them, she whirled around, her mouth already open, when she stopped dead in her tracks. Vegeta had instantly appeared in front of her. Taking a deep breath, she intended to insult him, when he began to say something. Finding he was too close for comfort, she backed up a few paces. Having stumbled slightly, she hadn't heard anything he said. Regaining her footing, she asked in an agitated tone while wiping dust from her skirt, "What the hell did you just say Vegeta?" Looking up, she almost gasped. His eyes bore into her, as if looking through her soul. Stunned, she merely gazed at him. Then, he spoke again. She realized why she hadn't heard him. He was speaking very softly, but she could hear him clearly now. Everyone could, seeing as how their attention was directed toward him. Listening closely, all she heard were strange syllables, spoken in a low, husky tone. After he finished, he merely looked at her, his expression closed. Just as she was about to speak, Krillin interrupted her.

"That's it! That's exactly what you said! Wow, Vegeta, I didn't know you could imitate languages so well."

Speaking in the same low tone, Vegeta replied, "I imitated nothing. That happens to be the saiyan language?which intrigues me. Tell me woman, is that not what you said, or perhaps I repeated it incorrectly."

"But I didn't say that! I spoke in English!"

Finally letting his anger show, Vegeta took a step toward her, rage emanating from him. "Don't lie to me woman! Everyone here heard what you just said, and I want to know how the hell you know my -" Stopping abruptly, Vegeta looked to the sky, his expression going from anger to confusion. Turning, he looked at Piccolo and said, "Whose chi is that? I've never felt it before."

Looking in the same direction, Piccolo began to walk toward the area where the army was stationed, making sure to stay hidden behind the mountain. "I don't know, but I suggest we go see,. We can sort this?predicament?out later."

Throwing a look over his shoulder that told Bulma he wasn't done with her yet, Vegeta followed. Gohan, Krillin and the rest began to follow too. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Bulma looked up at Yamcha, his face caring and sympathetic. Entirely confused and upset by the whole situation, Bulma smiled slightly and assured Yamcha she was ok, following the rest with her hand in his. 'This is going to quite interesting,' Bulma thought, and it wasn't going to end well.

Bulma's P.O.V.

I am so angry right now. First I get scolded by my boyfriend for coming here, then I'm accused of speaking some different language. What the hell! I don't even care about seeing Frieza anymore, I just wanna pack up and go home. Ok?so I sorta still wanna see him, but now I'm in a bad mood. All because of damn Vegeta. Big surprise! I swear, he ruins everything. All I did was friggin yell at him, and everyone has a problem, saying I was speaking in tongues. They're just paranoid right now because of that alien. It's not my fault what I said to Vegeta was true. Maybe I was a little harsh, but he should be able to take it like a man?he did look angrier when I said I spoke in English though?.I dunno. He's Vegeta, who knows what goes on in his head.

Looking at Yamcha, I calmed down a bit. Although his presence was hardly soothing most of the time, it worked now. He lightly stroked my hand with his thumb as we walked, and it helped my nerves. I'll never admit it, but I was scared to death by Vegeta. My heart feels like it's going to jump out of my throat when he's around. His whole expression is just scary, and the way he speaks?..It sends shivers down my spine. I mean, yeah, the husky voice is pretty sexy but?oh my god, I didn't just think that. I'm forgetting it?now! Anyway?Yamcha just stopped at the foot of the mountain, looking up with apprehension and fear. He did not want to go on the other side of that mountain, and it was evident all over his face. Piccolo has started to climb, and the rest of them were following suit. Can't they just fly? Moving closer to Yamcha, I lean against his arm to whisper in his ear. He tenses slightly. I wonder if they're tremors of fear, but he seems to calm slightly as I move next to him. "Why don't you all just fly up?" I stay against him, hoping my presence will be a calming affect for him too. It seems to be working.

Yamcha glances down at me. His face is somber, as if he's walking toward his death, which he undoubtedly thinks is true. Too bad Goku isn't here. He extends his hand silently. I take it, and he raises it to his mouth, kissing it lightly before moving me so I can get on his back. He hoists me up and begins to climb agilely. He finally speaks, answering my question from before. "We can't fly because they'll feel our chi and know we're here. They have those scouters to detect us, so that's why we're walking and climbing."

I nodded against his back. It made sense. Didn't wanna die before you had to I suppose. I just realized my stupidity in coming here. I really could die today. I mean, if they're all afraid of Frieza, I should be terrified. I have no power. And if Frieza can easily kill all of them , I should just be declared dead now. Well, I can't die yet, I have too many things to do, too many inventions to create, and I'm still not married. There is no way in hell I'm gonna die yet. I just wish I had a way to back up my thinking?.

Letting out a sigh, I saw we had reached the top. Sliding of Yamcha's back, I stood near him and observed the scene. That's when I saw Frieza. He was small, purple and white, and partially made of...metal? Whatever he (or she?looked rather feminine, and I couldn't see any genitalia?) was, it was disgusting. Behind him was another alien, except it was much bigger. I figured they were the same race since they looked alike, save the metal. Moving quietly past Yamcha, I stood next to Krillin. "Why is he partially made of metal? And who's the big one?"

"I don't know why he's made of metal?I'm guessing they used it to put him back together, I mean, I figure after fighting Goku he wouldn't be in any shape to fight. As for the big one, I have no idea. Personally, I don't really wanna know." Krillin looked pale, but he was standing his ground. I glanced at Gohan, and was surprised. He looked pretty composed. Oh well, he was a tough kid. ChiChi coddled him _way_ too much. She needn't worry so. Looking past Gohan, I saw Piccolo and Vegeta. They were standing near the edge, observing the whole situation. I wonder what they were thinking?Should we fight, should we stay put, or should we wait to be slaughtered? All those fun things. Vegeta looked angry, but then again that's how he normally looked, and Piccolo just looked pensive. I could pretty much tell diddly squat from their expressions, so I moved near Piccolo. I was still a good distance away, since he actually scared me more than Vegeta. Past feelings, I know, but those feelings die hard. Gathering my courage, I asked again, "Who's the big one?"

Instantly I regretted speaking. Both Vegeta and Piccolo turned their heads and observed me with an expression that said, 'You idiot. Shut up and stop asking questions.' Oh, looks could tell a great deal. Pretending I wasn't embarrassed, I waited for an answer. They both turned back around though, and a surge of annoyance shot through my body. Just as I was about to tell them off, Vegeta spoke. "The large one is Kold, Frieza's father. Now go sit down and shut up before your loud voice gets us all killed." Well, aren't we Mr. Sunshine. AHHH! He makes me so angry! I fumed for a minute before heading back toward Yamcha, but something caught my eye. Moving closer to the edge, I kneeled on the ground about a foot away from Vegeta.

"I thought I just told you to go sit down woman." Glancing at him, I decide to ignore him. There was someone else down near Frieza, and that was what had caught my eye. It looked like a boy. Peering down, I asked quietly, "Who's that, near Frieza?"

"What are you talking about?" Piccolo had heard me, and was now scanning the area.

"Right there. It looks like a boy, with...purple hair." I point to what I mean. The boy did in fact have purple hair, and it was very noticeable. These guys can see things that move super fast, but they can't spot something 100 yards away that's purple. Go figure.

Vegeta was looking in the direction I had pointed. I'm surprised the kid didn't jump and look up. Vegeta's gaze was like having the weight of the world on your shoulder's. I felt someone move behind me. "I think they're talking to each other?." It was Gohan. Wondering what he meant, I looked closer at the figures below. Frieza and the mystery boy were definitely talking to each other. Frieza's henchmen had started to attack the kid, but he finished them off in a matter of seconds. Next thing I knew, the kid's got golden hair and has jumped into the air along with Frieza. I looked up, knowing that I wouldn't be able to follow, when something strange happened. Watching, I could see each move they made, and for an instant I felt a great power coming from the boy. With the slash of the kid's sword, Frieza was cut to pieces. He then destroyed the rest of the body with a energy blast. Floating back down to the ground, the boy was confronted by the large alien, Kold. Unheard words were spoken between them, then Kold attacked, only to be killed by another energy blast. ( Author: I know it's short, but you all know what happens?.; hides)

Standing up, I looked at Yamcha and the then the rest of the guys. They're all dumbstruck. Looking at the boy again, I notice his hair's back to it's purple color, which, closer up, is more of a lilac. Although it really doesn't matter, I notice these things. I also notice that my father has the same color hair, and I remember I had it when I was very young, until it turned blue. Weird. What was even weirder was that strange power I felt before?it was if the kid had an aura. Why I could feel it, I have no idea. Maybe it was that chi thing Yamcha had told me about earlier. Ugh, today was just not a good day. Interesting, but not very good. Looking across the way, I'm ousted from my thoughts by the boy's yelling. Moving near Yamcha, the boy yelled again. "Hey!!! If you follow me, Goku should be here in about 3 hours!" Smiling, the boy turned and flew toward a clearing. Shocked, I merely stood there. It was definitely an interesting day.


End file.
